


4th Anniversary Date

by JB_2000



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst., But only if you have a lot of imagination., I'm Sorry, Like, M/M, There is MarkJin, What Have I Done, maybe a little bit of fluff, one phrase or something like that.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JB_2000/pseuds/JB_2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is waiting for Jaebum to arrive.</p><p>(And i'm a horrible person, bye.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	4th Anniversary Date

<<8:00 pm>>

 _No._ Jackson wasn’t crying

He wasn’t crying because he knew that Jaebum must have a really good reason to be three hours late to their date, he wasn’t crying because in the whole 4 years he had been with Jaebum, he never missed any of their dates, he wasn’t crying because Jaebum would never miss their anniversary date. He knew Jaebum would always answer his phone to Jackson, no matter how busy he was.

_He wasn’t crying._

At least, he wanted to believe so.

The day had passed as normal, he woke up by the older, who, as Jackson instructed when they started to live together, was leaning down to give him a soft peck before heading to work. Once he was gone (with fifteen minutes of delay, because some blonde boy wanted a makeup session since that day was their anniversary) Jackson got up and took a shower, and it wasn’t until his stomach growled because of the lack of food that he went downstairs and headed to the kitchen.

He surely wasn’t expecting to see a table full of delicious food and a sticky note in the top of his dish, _“Happy 4 th anniversary Jackson-ah, I love you, and I hope you like it”_. And of course, he blamed Jaebum for making him smile like an idiot the whole day.

Well, _almost_ the whole day. Right now he couldn’t find his smile, no matter how much he would search.

A few drops of rain started to pour, and if you asked, he would tell you that they were the reason that his face was wet, and the redness of his eyes and nose was thanks to the cold. He checked his clock one more time, _‘8:37 pm’_ , and sighed to himself before taking out his umbrella from his backpack, making sure that he covered not only himself, but the gift he bought for Jaebum too.

He was looking around at the lonely park, wondering why was he still waiting, when his phone started ringing.

_“Jackson! Oh my god, I’m so, so sorry. Are you still in the park?”_

_“Yes, I am…”_

_“Baby, I’m really sorry, I was really busy, and the boss took away my phone, that asshole, I even begged for him to let me go early… Anyways, it’s starting to rain, do you have an umbrella? Are you alright?”_ He sounded rushed, and Jackson knew that he wasn’t wrong. _“You don’t know how bad I feel for this, please wait for me, Jackson. I promised you a fancy dinner, and I’m gonna take you to the best restaurant, and after that we will go anywhere you want. Please wait for me.”_

Jackson looked to his lap, where the gift was resting, with a soft smile in his lips.

_“Yes Jaebum, I have an umbrella and I’m okay. Don’t feel bad, I understand, and of course I will wait for you, but prepare, because I will eat like a pig and make sure your wallet gets empty.”_

Jaebum laughed and Jackson heard the door of his car being closed in the other line. _“You can eat and buy whatever you like. It’s your day.”_

 _“Our day.”_ He corrected.

_“Right, our day. I will start driving now. I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_ He whispered with a warm sensation in his chest, that came every time Jaebum said those words. _“Drive carefully, and not too fast, I will wait.”_

Jaebum didn’t heard that last part.

 

<<10:07 pm>>

Right now, it was more than obvious that he was crying, because even if the rain was now falling harder than before, the umbrella was still covering the little box he wanted to maintain safe and dry, and by consequence, covering him too.

Jaebum hadn’t arrived already, and sure, sometimes there was traffic, but it would never be more than one hour from his job to the park, and to make it worse, he wasn’t answering his phone, again.

Jackson knew that he shouldn’t be as panicked and disappointed as he was right now, Jaebum would never humiliate him in that way, right? Jaebum loved him, and he loved Jaebum, _and they were happy._

But Jaebum still didn’t come.

He waited fifteen minutes more, trying to suppress the knot forming in his throat, and when that time passed he got up and started walking to their house. His head was down, the arm that was keeping the umbrella up was weak, but he kept it in place, still wanting to protect Jaebum’s gift.

There was a car parked in front of their house, a car he recognized as Mark’s, and the owner was knocking furiously in their door, next to a worried-looking Jinyoung.

He rushed to their side while he was whipping his tears with the sleeve of his sweater. _“What are you doing here?”_ He was surprised he was able to talk without cracking his voice.

 _“Jackson! Oh my godness!”_ There were a pair of arms around him in seconds, and the umbrella fell to the ground, but he gripped Jaebum’s gift harder. _“We were so worried, we saw in the news- a car that looked like… Jaebum- Where is Jae-”_ Jinyoung cut himself with a loud gasp, and stepped backwards, both hands coming up to cover his mouth, and suddenly, his eyes filled with tears.

It took only a moment for Mark to react, but instead, he only tightened his hug.

Jackson didn’t like the cold sensation that hit him in that moment.

 _“We should… We should go inside.”_ The older whispered, so softly that Jackson barely heard him.

They did, and while they sat down in the couch, he glanced at Jinyoung’s face. He was crying, and Jackson never saw him that broken before.

_And then he understood._

And his eyes filled with a new round of tears, because he could understand what was happening, and it couldn't be true. He contained them enough for Mark to talk. Wishing he didn't say the words that broke Jackson's world.

 _“Today was your anniversary, right?”_ He nodded, he knew what was going to come, but he couldn’t believe it, he didn’t want to. _“I guess you were waiting for him… He- we were watching the news, and then Jaebum’s car came into the screen, a crash happened, they say that it was because of the rain mixed with an excess of speed…”_ Mark took a deep breath. _“There were no survivors, and Jinyoung and I came here thinking that you two…” He hesitated a little bit. “We were praying for you to be alright, we wanted to believe that it was just a coincidence…”_ This time his voice cracked and he didn’t say anything else, he just lowered his head and pressed one hand to his temple.

Jackson's breath was punched out of him, and everything started to hurt, his head started to spin around and his chest felt heavy, his heart felt broken, and a small cry left his lips.

Because it wasn’t a coincidence.

Jaebum was rushed, and of course he would drive too fast because of Jackson.

But it couldn’t be, not in their anniversary, nor ever. Jaebum wasn’t dead, this was just a dream, he would wake up to Jaebum’s lips pressed to his and everything would be alright.

 

Jaebum’s mom called a few minutes later, crying, assuring Jackson’s deepest fear.

After she hung up, Jackson pressed the little box to his chest, screaming his lungs out, barely aware of Mark's tears and Jinyoung's cries; because that was their 4th anniversary, and he was going to propose to Jaebum in their 4th anniversary, and Im Jaebum died at 9:02 pm during their fourth anniversary.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for:  
> 1) Killing Jaebeom.  
> 2) Any mistake you see, my english is still not that good.  
> 3) Writing this in a rush.  
> I don't know why i wrote this, and if you're reading Hanahaki Love, i promise i'll uptade soon.  
> Thanks for reading -Hands them the tomatoes to throw at him.-


End file.
